vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Sazen
Summary Wolf Sazen was a Zabrak Jedi Master who was active during the Sith–Imperial War and the subsequent Second Imperial Civil War against Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. He was Kol Skywalker's Padawan and the Jedi Master of Kol's son, Cade Skywalker. Before Cade's training could be completed, Darth Krayt's army of Sith, led by Darth Nihl, attacked the Jedi Academy on Ossus and Kol was killed fighting them off, Sazen being mortally wounded by Nihl in the process, though Cade used the Force to bring him back from the brink of death only to go after Nihl, and was thus presumed dead. Sazen spent several years in hiding, until he and Shado Vao encountered Skywalker on Vendaxa. Sazen believed that Skywalker would be the one to unite the Jedi against Krayt, though Cade turned down his offer and parted ways with him. They eventually met again at the ruins of the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus, and Skywalker agreed to continue his training, though this only lasted a few weeks before Cade went to face Krayt on Coruscant. Sazen later went after his former apprentice as the forces opposing the Sith were joining together in an alliance. Sazen successfully drove Cade back to the light side on Wayland by telling him to use it instead of the dark side. After Cade swore to wage war against the Sith, Sazen joined him in his hunt for Sith scientist Vul Isen. Cade and Sazen tracked Vul to Utapau, where Sazen killed Darth Azard. Shortly afterwards, Krayt's forces launched an all-out assault on the Hidden Temple. Sazen participated in the battle, but was forced to retreat with the arrival of specially-bred Sith Troopers. Fleeing to Bastion, the allied Jedi-Imperial-Alliance fleet decided to attack a vulnerable Coruscant. Sazen became a member of a small strike team to infiltrate the capital's planetary defense grid, ultimately succeeding in shutting it down. Heading to the Temple of the Sith, Sazen engaged in a duel with Darth Stryfe, a fight which ended in their mutual deaths. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Wolf Sazen Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zabrak, Jedi Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber combatant), Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought but was ultimately inferior to Darth Nihl. Took on and killed half a dozen Sith alongside Shadao Vao. Traded blows with Cade Skywalker. Killed Darth Azard and Darth Stryfe. Defeated multiple Sith alongside Cade during the Bombing of Falleen.) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Darth Nihl, Cade Skywalker, Darth Azard, and Darth Stryfe), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Was capable of trading blows with Cade Skywalker) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Took hits from Cade Skywalker) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, at least Planetary with Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Wolf is a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, able to take on and kill numerous Sith simultaneously on several occasions and match notable Sith Lords such as Darth Azard and Darth Strife in single combat while constantly remaining calm and levelheaded, as well as hold his own in a fistfight with Cade Skywalker even with just one arm. Due to his deep connection to the Living Force Sazen is skilled in Force abilities as well, particularly things such as Force Sense, with which he was able to track the presence of Darth Talon at a distance even while she was using Force Cloak, and Force Visions, which he received on numerous occasions. He is also highly conventionally intelligent, even going so far as to be fluent in multiple languages such as Basic, Huttese, Ryl and Zabraki) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Wolf is able to use this to such an extent that he is able to track Darth Talon at a distance even when she was using Force Stealth. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. **'Force Visions:' Force Visions are rare but powerful aspects of the Force, and considered the cornerstone of the Unifying Force. Generally, when peering deep into the Force, a Force user had the potential to see events that could happen in the future. Force visions are extremely rare and uncontrollable. Often, one would meditate to gain a vision, but only a few would actually succeed. Wolf in particular was able to receive force Visions on a regular basis due to his deep connection to the Force. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Serenity:' A brief meditative state that a Jedi can enter to regain focus and power. Because it requires patience, inner strength, and a deep connection to the Force, this ability is only attainable by Jedi Masters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Jedi Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 5